


Happy birthday (yeah I’m so original whit titles)

by Shappic_academis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo is a Dork, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, No Angst, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sorry if is horrible, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, so many fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shappic_academis/pseuds/Shappic_academis
Summary: He thinked,he was annoying as a child but Bianca still showed kindness and patience whit him.Did she really supported him or did she just think it was a phase so she didn’t see why to fight when he come out to her?What if she didn’t support but acted like she do because she loved him?If Bianca could be watching him right now,everything he done since she died,would she be proud?Bianca always told him to enjoy life,to love and laugh and smile,to be happy.Was he a good brother to Bianca?He kept asking him those questions until someone knocked his door.*Or is Nico 15 birthday and he is kinda sad because he is older than Bianca,but Will (and Hazel) are gonna make it better(Better than summary)
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Kayla Knowles, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Happy birthday (yeah I’m so original whit titles)

**Author's Note:**

> In honor to Nico Di Angelo birthday being today (28 of January) this is a birthday fic,sorry if is horrible

Nico waked up whit a knocking in his cabin door,thing than wasn’t unusual because Will always knocked at his door to go to breakfast together,the difference today is than it was 28 of January,his birthday.If he was being honest he wanted to stay under his bed until is the next day more than anything today.

“You are older than her now” a voice in his head said.

He tried to ignore it,but he was very aware of that.

The knock in the door come again and this time,the door opened.

Will entered,whit his eyes closed  
-Can I enter?-he asked,while entering-Can I look?

-Yeah

Will opened his eyes  
-Good morning

Nico groaned and tried to hide under the covers again  
Will laughed quietly

-C’mon,please  
Will said,trying to get Nico out of bed but whitout pushing hard

-I seriously don’t want today,is my birthday,please  
Nico answered

-Don’t beg to me,you know I can’t take it

-Please  
Nico continued,knowing exactly the effect he had on Will

Will sighed  
-Fine,but you still have to eat,I will get you breakfast and you can eat it here,but only because is your birthday

-Thank you  
Nico said,kissing Will on the cheek before he go to get breakfast for both.

*

-So-Will started,eating his breakfast-what happen? You look sad

Nico sighed  
-Well is my 15 birthday,I’m older than my sister now,she was 12

-Oh

-Yeah  
Nico said,laying his head on Will shoulder

Will put an arm around his waist and put him closer.  
The plate of breakfast than Nico had in his lap almost fall out but the boys weren’t paying attention to it

They didn’t knew how long they were like that until Kayla knocked the door and entered the cabin whit her hands covering her eyes

-Are you guys presentable?Are you both doing something inappropriate or I can look?  
Kayla asked,smiling slightly 

-Kayla!  
Will kinda yelled,blushing 

Nico chuckled

Kayla laughed too,opening her eyes  
-Hey gotta make sure! I haven’t saw you two on breakfast this morning so I come to see what was happening 

-Well we are good,we aren’t dying or lost so  
Will said,making a “go away” motion

Kayla gasped playfully  
-I come here because I care about you both!Im offended.Also happy birthday Nico!I don’t know how you aren’t tired of this fool-She said pointing at Will and laughing.  


-Hey!  
Will said,looking offended

She go and closed the door behind her

-That was a little rude though.  
Nico said

-What?-Will asked-what she said about me or than I told her to go off?

-Than you told her to go off

-Nah I lived whit Kayla since a lot of time and that isn’t the worse thing I ever said to her or she ever said to me  
Will said,whit a smile

-I don’t think I will ever understand the relationships whit sibling from this century.In my time we never said anything was to and about our siblings,doesn’t matter how much we were tired of them

-So that’s the reason I never saw you saying anything bad to Hazel,even if is like a constructive criticism.

-Why I should? I love her

-You also love me and you aren’t always so nice  
Will answered

-Is different,dork  
Nico said,sitting on Will lap

Will put his arm around his back,putting him closer

*

-Happy birthday!  
Hazel said,happily

Nico smiled to his sister.

Hazel was iris-messaging him from Camp Jupiter

-So you are 15 now? That’s great!

Nico tried to smile for his half sister,even than he didn’t feel like smiling

-I wanted to go to Camp Halfblood for your birthday but I’m a preator,I have a lot of work here.  
Hazel continued,kinda sad

-Is alright Haz,I’m just happy you took time to iris-message me

-Are you kidding me!Of course I would iris-message you,im your sister Nico,I love you and I care about you!  
Hazel answered,almost yelling

-Sorry,sorry

-Take care of yourself Neeks,miss you  
Hazel said,smiling

*

-Do you want chair instead of sitting in top of my desk?I have chairs somewhere  
Will said

They were sitting on the infirmary,which was empty.

Will was on his chair,whit his arm on his desk(yeah,Will had a desk,he was as cool as that) and Nico on top of the desk

-Can I gift you something for your birthday?  
Will asked

-I mean,you can but you don’t have to  
Nico answered sincerely,looking at the ground 

-But I want to!-Will replied-and even if is not a gift like whit paper and all that.Can I take you for a date as a gift?

Nico looked up of the ground to meet Will blushed face

-Are we allowed?  
Nico asked

-I can ask Dionysus,and if he say no,he don’t have to discover  
Will replied

-Woah stop there,i didn’t knew I was dating a secret bad boy troublemaker

Will laughed  
-C’mon,it will be fun

-Is always fun whit you,idiot,but I mean,are we actually allowed to go on a date?

Will knew what Nico meant,he knew he used(and still do)to struggle whit internal homophobia,it took a bunch of time at first to convince him than they were,in fact,being both guys,allowed to date.

-Yeah we are,darling.Time has changed

*

Nico was on his bed in the cabin,alone waiting for Will to go out of his cabin so they can go on the date and his mind decided to think about Bianca.

He didn’t remember her voice anymore,oh the much he would give to listen to her,telling than everything would be okay,again.How much he would give to her to come back whit him,to see her again,even if is for a few moments.

-Was she proud of me?  
Nico asked to himself,but aloud

He thinked,he was annoying as a child but Bianca still showed kindness and patience whit him.  
Did she really supported him or did she just think it was a phase so she didn’t see why to fight when he come out to her?  
What if she didn’t support but acted like she do because she loved him?  
If Bianca could be watching him right now,everything he done since she died,would she be proud?  
Bianca always told him to enjoy life,to love and laugh and smile,to be happy.  
Was he a good brother to Bianca?

He kept asking him those questions until someone knocked his door.

He waked up,see if his clothes were elegant or if he exaggerated(he was from another decade after all,maybe now people didn’t go elegant to dates,he didn’t want to embarrass himself),and opened the door.

Wil was in the door,wearing a dark blue jacket and a grey elegant pants

Will stared at Nico,later at his clothes(a simple black and gold suit) and smiled dreamily  
-Gods above,you are incredible.

Nico felt his face warming and looked at the ground  
-You look pretty good too

Will laughed a bit  
-I hope so,you don’t know how much my siblings teased me for putting this.

-So-Will continued,extending his hand,so Nico grab it-do you want to come whit me for a dinner,beautiful?

Nico tried to reprimand a smile whitout success.  
-Yeah  
Nico said,grabbing Will hand

*

They were on the forest of the Camp,it would be way to dangerous to go outside the limits but this was very still good.

They were sitting on a little picnic,in a place of the forest where the arpies couldn’t reach.

They got a cake than the nymphs made(the nymphs like to bake,so they were happy they could bake something to someone else except them to eat)

They heard the siren,which means than the dinner was ready in camp,but the siren was a little muffled,they were too deep on the forest to even listen to it.  
Better,no one would bother them.

They were cuddling and holding into each other

-Happy Birthday Sunshine  
Will said

Nico smiled and grab his lover hand

-I love you  
Will said,making Nico breath inche

Instead of saying it back(though Nico felt the same way),he turned around and kissed him.

There,under the stars,cuddled into each other Nico thought than everything could be alright for once  
He was right,they do were alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is awful  
> If there are any grammar error point them out,English isn’t my first language.  
> Maybe I make Nico more sappy than he is but I usually write based on myself,and I’m a sappy,hopeless romantic so...


End file.
